Love Everlasting
by T'Luminareth
Summary: On the planet Renatus lives a creature that is known throughout the galaxy. This creature has the power over life and death and it is this planet that a landing party from the Enterprise is forced to land on. Established male/male relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: R  
Pairing: Spock/Kirk  
Spoilers/Warnings: AU, male/male pairing, blood play, violence  
Word Count: ~1730  
Disclaimer: Star Trek TOS and all its characters, belong to Paramount and its affiliates. This was written for my own enjoyment and no money is being made from it.  
Summary: On the planet Renatus lives a creature that is known throughout the galaxy. This creature has the power over life and death and it is this planet that a landing party from the Enterprise is forced to land on.

_•••_

_Captain's Log Stardate 2287:_

_The meteor debris in this sector of the quadrant I had been informed on more than one occasion was not meant to come anywhere near us for at least three more solar days at which time we would be well out of range of receiving any damage and would then be able to collect data. Yet we found ourselves in the midst of the worst of it, the ship sustaining heavy damage that not even my Chief Engineer Mr. Scott is capable of fixing completely. We only have impulse power at our command and have been able to limp our way to the planet Renatus where we have found vast amounts of dilithium crystals and drioxit which we need in order to make our way to the nearest Star Base which is almost four solar days away. In order to get to the planet's surface we will use the Galileo since our transporters are not in working condition and the ship does not have the necessary power to run them._

_The landing party will consist of myself, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, Mr. Chekov and a contingent of security personnel._

Jim was walking into the hangar bay as were all the others who were assigned to go down to the planet's surface. Spock was waiting for him off to the side of the entrance with arms clasped behind his back, his figure straightening as he saw Jim enter.

He matched the captain's pace as he began to tell him of the planet. "Captain, Renatus is a class M planet in all respects including an atmosphere composition that is safe for normal respiratory functions to continue. There are some fauna that should be catalogued for the Starfleet data banks and there are some inhabitants of the planet that appear to be humanoid."

The two entered the shuttle, followed closely by the others. Spock quickly crossed to where the controls were, taking the helm as he started flipping switches to bring the engine to life. Jim took the seat opposite of him as he too began to prepare the shuttle for launch.

The Enterprise was as close to the planet as she possibly could be in her current condition, the risk of obtaining an orbit tricky to say the least. If she had been able to obtain any kind of orbit in her current condition, she would be hard pressed to break such an orbit when the time came with only impulse engines at her disposal.

The bay doors opened to show the inky black of space with its stars that twinkled and shone from various points throughout the galaxy. Jim remembered always longing to fly among these stars ever since he was a child, to explore what was hidden among them.

The Galileo took off from the bay floor, the engines pushing it out into that infinite black. The planet showed itself not soon after they left the confines of the Enterprise, a giant form of rock and life that broke through the black to show itself in all the colors it possessed.

Within a short span of time, Spock and Jim expertly piloted the Galileo onto the planet's surface, landing the shuttle in an open copse of trees near where the scanners detected the presence of the dilithium and the drioxit they were in desperate need of.

Before they exited the Galileo, they completed a sweep of the area to make sure there was nothing awaiting them outside when they opened the door.

"Scan complete, Keptin," Chekov announced. "Area is dewoid of any liwing beings."

"Except for us," McCoy muttered under his breath though everyone heard it.

Jim could only smile at his statement. "You have a point, Doctor. Now gentlemen, lets not waste any more time."

•••

An hour passed in which time they remained relatively close to the shuttle, still running scans of the planet and collecting as much data as they could before they left.

Jim often times looked into the trees, which were becoming harder to make out as the sun of the planet began to weaken as its hold on the planet was over taken by night. The setting of the sun was more the sun winking out, one moment the world was bathed in its glow and the next night was upon them.

Jim heard something or someone rushing towards the group. He could feel the smile spread on his face as he pictured one of the younger security personnel moving closer to the rest of them because the dark was much more intimidating here than on Earth.

Jim could not expect what happened next. The creature seemed to come from nowhere as Jim barely blinked and it was upon them. The light that was now emanating from within the Galileo cast shadows everywhere as the creature flew from one to another, always coming closer and closer.

It reached the first of Jim's security men within seconds, its hand closing around his neck as its mouth came crashing down to draw blood. The man's mouth was open in a silent scream though no sound came from him as the creature crushed his windpipe in its effort to get all the blood from his body.

The corpse fell to the ground as the creature surveyed the on lookers, all of them frozen in the places they had been standing. In a whir of movement the creature was drinking from another of Jim's men. This one was able to scream, the sound gurgling as he chocked on his own blood.

His corpse joined the other on the ground as Jim finally yelled out, "Back to the ship!"

His words roused his men into moving, the ship welcoming them as Jim shut the doors behind them once he made sure all of them were in. The cabin was full of men who were panting even though their flight was only sustained for a short distance.

Jim was bent over, his hands supporting his upper body on bent knees as he drew in great lung fulls of air in an attempt to calm himself. His mind relentlessly played what he had just witnessed over and over, his stomach turning at the carnage. He was used to death since it was something that was a part of his career. Losing men was never easy but he could not recall a time when he had lost a man in such a violent way.

Jim could see McCoy was having a similar reaction as the doctor heavily dropped into one of the Galileo's seats, his eyes distant as he became lost in his mind. Spock was the only one who seemed unaffected though Jim could tell he was just as rattled as the rest of them were.

Jim straightened up, smoothing his uniform down in the areas it had risen up. "Report," he commanded. His voice sounded weak even to himself.

"Two men dead, Captain," Spock replied instantly.

"Did anyone get a clear look at what that creature was?"

"Negative, Captain. Even for me the creature moved too fast to see with any real clarity. When it was otherwise engaged it hid its facial features."

"At least we know it is an intelligent life form we are dealing with then…"

"A wise assumption, Captain."

"I'm more interested in knowing what it is!" McCoy grouched. "I'd like to know what might be sucking me dry next time I go outside of the ship."

Jim's eyes slightly widened as a thought crossed his mind. He tried to hide it from the crew though he was sure that Spock had seen it as he was still regarding Jim to make sure he was not under the effects of shock.

Jim's mind raced as he put what little they had on this creature together. There were always stories being told, even books and films of such creatures that fed on the blood of the living. The stories were terrifying yet erotic, but they were on the written page or on the screen, there was no credit to them.

How could something like those creatures of old be real? Something like that could not possibly exist could it?

Jim was trying to assuage his fears that an entity such as that could exist in any part of the galaxy let alone the planet they had been forced to land on.

He turned to Spock, McCoy now standing as he saw Jim withdraw into himself and his thoughts. McCoy's mind was beginning to come to the same conclusions Jim's were though he was desperately trying to find another line of reasoning.

"Vampire," Jim whispered.

McCoy nervously laughed as Jim said the one thing he had hoped he would not, "Lot of superstition… no truth in vampires…"

"On the contrary doctor, it is very probable that such a being exists in the universe. There are all sorts of life forms we have not yet discovered, this being one such example."

"Spock, you mean to tell me you believe in vampires?"

"No, but I do believe in what my eyes perceive and they have perceived an entity that is not unlike a vampire."

McCoy could not help but roll his eyes, Jim simply stared at the floor trying to think of what to do.

"We need to get those materials we came down here for," he said to everyone at large; this whole conversation had the remaining crew fidgeting, their beliefs all thrown to the wind at hearing that something like a vampire could exist. Even Chekov was suddenly speechless.

"Well if this is a vampire," McCoy started, "then it follows that it can't be exposed to sun light."

"Doctor, I said it was not unlike a vampire, not that it was in fact a vampire."

"I saw what I saw, Spock, and that was a vampire," McCoy retorted.

Spock did not respond as he waited for Jim to say something, anything that would make the situation better. He could feel the waves of tension and worry rolling off of Jim, Spock sending him the reassurance Jim needed so he could get them through this situation like he always did.

"For now we will assume that sun light can harm this thing, therefore we will wait until mid afternoon, when the sun is highest in the sky and we will work quickly to get what we need."


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: R  
Pairing: Spock/Kirk  
Spoilers/Warnings: AU, male/male pairing, blood play, violence  
Word Count: ~1560  
Disclaimer: Star Trek TOS and all its characters, belong to Paramount and its affiliates. This was written for my own enjoyment and no money is being made from it.  
Summary: On the planet Renatus lives a creature that is known throughout the galaxy. This creature has the power over life and death and it is this planet that a landing party from the Enterprise is forced to land on.

•••

Jim slowly walked out of the ship as he checked for any sign of movement. He scanned the area with his eyes rather than with a tricorder since if this thing really was a vampire or close enough to one, it would not register. When he saw there was no movement, he signaled for the others to leave the ship, each one of them with a phaser in their hand, which was on the highest setting. The drioxit needed was about half a mile away, and Jim had timed it down to the shortest amount of time so they would get back to the ship before nightfall.

None of them, not even Spock, could anticipate that the planet's nightfall would come so soon after they had begun. The sun had once again winked out to leave the darkness behind it as they were on the way back to the ship. There was no moon to light the way back to the shuttle, it was only the pinprick of the Galileo's lights turning on in the distance that gave off any sufficient amount of light that could help guide them back.

The forest around them became deathly silent, the animals on the planet falling still; it was soon after that the first scream came. Those in the back turned to see what it was that was attacking one of their own, their eyes desperately seeking out what ever was in the darkness.

Some of the crew that were with him began to fire in the direction they perceived a noise from, the blue light of the phaser only aiding in casting shadows on the trees rather than helping desperate eyes to see.

There was another scream followed by a cracking of a branch, which made heads turn up, hands rising to fire into the treetops. It did no good as yet another scream filled the night and Jim finally regained his voice, which was up until this point uncooperative.

"TO THE GALILEO!" he yelled.

They all moved off in the direction of the protective glow that was being given off by the Galileo. Their headlong flight brought them to the shuttle within moments as they began entering as fast as they could, tripping and stumbling all the way.

Jim looked behind him to see if all of them were in the ship but he did not expected to see the figure of the creature just within the bounds of the ring of light thrown out by the open door of the Galileo. Jim could make out that the creature was holding a familiar figure who seemed dazed, almost hypnotized in its grasp.

Jim wanted to run to the two so he could pry hands that were almost claw like from the body they held in place but his legs were rooted to the spot. He watched in horror as sharp teeth came down to a neck. The neck that held the life force it needed, tearing through the flesh. The blood it was unable to lap up began to drip down.

Spock's green blood was absorbed by his shirt as it ran down his neck.

The creature regarded Jim as he stopped sucking on the wound he had created on Spock's neck, Spock simply dangling in the strong grasp of the creature. All it did was wickedly smile at Jim. The creature's exposed wrist rose up to its mouth, using its teeth to tear and rip it open. It offered its wrist to Spock by placing it on his mouth. The strangely orange tinted blood began to drip onto Spock's perfect face, into a partially open mouth that now had a tongue that slowly tasted the blood running down his cheek. Those lips that Jim knew so well now started to clamp onto the proffered wrist, hands pulling it ever closer as he began to drink the creature's blood.

Jim could feel the bile rise in his throat and yet found he could not look away, the sight somehow ghastly and erotic all at the same time. The creature simply continued to stare at Jim as a rumbling laugh started in its stomach and then poured out of it, filling the night, making the native creatures tremble in fear as they fled.

The creature took Spock into his arms after prying his mouth from his wrist and stole away with him into the night as Jim simply stood there in shock.

McCoy had seen Jim simply standing in the doorway of the shuttle and he had been about to yell at him to let the doors close when he realized why Jim was standing there. When the creature had run back into the night, McCoy stood there horrified by what had just occurred. So many possibilities ran through his head, all of them about Jim and how he would or would not be able to handle his emotions.

McCoy brought his gaze to Jim's back, which was tense. Jim simply stared off into the darkness his eyes could not penetrate as he desperately hoped what he had just observed was only a horrible nightmare. McCoy gently placed a hand on Jim's shoulder, which caused Jim to jump as his numb body realized this was not a dream and he was very much awake. He felt the all-consuming need to go after the creature rise within him. He needed to get Spock back, his Spock back from the clutches of that monster.

Jim began to move out into that immense darkness as McCoy desperately cried over his shoulder for help when his tenuous grasp on Jim began to slip. They held Jim back as best they could until McCoy shoved a hypo into his arm, the drug taking affect quickly as Jim became docile enough to bring inside and place on the makeshift bed that the Galileo offered in one of the tiny cabins.

•••

Jim's eyes opened as his head swam with the after effects of the drug. When he tried to sit up too quickly, the room spun as his head began to pound with the beat of his heart. McCoy had been watching him from the corner where he had been sitting all night watching the captain sleep as he allowed his mind to wander.

Everything had changed last night and he was not the only one who was painfully aware of it. Chekov had been brave enough to approach and bring up the subject with McCoy, the only one who knew the captain and the first officer as both his superior officers and as the everyday people they were.

"Doctor… what now?" His voice was full of melancholy as he beseeched the doctor, the only one left at the moment who held any kind of authority.

All the men were looking to him and it only served to remind McCoy why he was not fit for the kind of command that Jim had, he was unsure what to say to these men to help them.

"Ah… well… I've given the captain enough…"

"He doesn't mean in that way," one of the security personnel cut in, his name escaping McCoy. "He means what are we going to do without our captain and first officer? That thing out there has no qualm in who it takes!"

"The captain is going to be just fine…" McCoy's voice was less than reassuring.

Chekov opened his mouth to say something, hesitating as he looked around at the gathered men.

"Spit it out son," McCoy urged.

"Vell… it's just… ve know what Spock meant to the keptin…"

McCoy was well aware, as he was sure Jim and Spock were aware, that their relationship was not a secret though they acted as if it still was.

McCoy could only sigh even though he knew he should not have in front of the men. "We just have to wait and see what happens when he wakes up."

Now that Jim was awake, McCoy could not be certain who would be waking up; the captain or the man.

"Morning sleepy head," McCoy quipped, though it was a hollow attempt and both Jim and he knew it.

"I want you to be straight with me, Bones."

McCoy was going to remark on the statement but thought better of it. "Spock has been taken by the creature. And if we are continuing to go along with what we know about vampires then it only follows that what we witnessed last night was him being made into a vampire."

Jim moaned at the words he wished not to hear even though he asked for them to be spoken. He could feel the tears begin to form in his eyes but he refused to let them fall even though it would not have been the first time to let McCoy see him in such a vulnerable state.

"The men are… anxious as to what you will do next," McCoy said, though he wished he could have let Jim have a moment to come to terms with what he had been told.

Jim's face hardened, his expression becoming blank though McCoy could still see the turmoil within him. Jim quickly threw his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the spinning that persisted whenever he moved. He rose onto unsteady legs that he forced to hold him upright.

"Let's not keep them waiting then. We have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: R  
Pairing: Spock/Kirk  
Spoilers/Warnings: AU, male/male pairing, blood play, violence  
Word Count: ~860  
Disclaimer: Star Trek TOS and all its characters, belong to Paramount and its affiliates. This was written for my own enjoyment and no money is being made from it.  
Summary: On the planet Renatus lives a creature that is known throughout the galaxy. This creature has the power over life and death and it is this planet that a landing party from the Enterprise is forced to land on.

•••

"So we are all in agreement that this creature must be taken care of," Jim said to the gathering of men.

They were all packed into the tiny briefing room that was in the Galileo, the screen display on with the face of Scotty looking out at them. When Jim had risen out of the bed that morning, so too had the desire to destroy the creature who had turned his world upside down in a moment.

Revenge would have been a good word for what he was doing though no one, not even McCoy knew that was what really drove him. Killing the creature was the best course of action and they thought this was the reason why Jim was so adamant about it, to make sure that no more of his crew members were killed while they tried once again to get the supplies they needed.

Once contact had been established with the ship, Jim had filled Scotty in as to what had transpired on the ground.

"Captin, we were beginnin' ta worry about ya when we dinae hear any word from…"

"We have run into a few snags that were unforeseeable. We have things to discuss that need the go ahead from all major heads of the Enterprise.

"Where is Mr. Spock?" Scotty had asked, thinking the question innocent enough until the eyes of the captain had started to burn with an intensity he did not understand.

"Complications have arose and Mr. Spock will not be present at this meeting."

When it was apparent that was all that was going to be said on the matter, all of the gathered men dropped the issue.

"Now here is what has happened so far…" Kirk retold all of what had happened though he left out the part about how Spock was believed to be turned by the creature Jim was going to kill.

"Gentlemen, do I hear any ideas on how we should go about killing this creature?"

"Well Captin, I can tell ya right now that the reason this thing has not attacked ye is 'cus the shuttle craft has a wee percentage of silver in it."

"That would explain why he never got close…" McCoy mumbled.

"How does that help us though?" Kirk said with irritation building in his voice.

"Keptin… ve could somehow lure him into the ship…" Chekov suggested.

"We'd have to lure him with live bait… and that won't kill him, it will only make him stronger." Jim wanted to slam his fist against the table but was able to control himself.

"Ya could rig the Galileo to open up to the sun light."

"They are supposed to be destroyed by it after all," McCoy added.

"Then ve simply starve him, Keptin," Chekov added liking the idea more and more.

"Is it doable?" Jim asked.

"Aye Captin. Chekov is more than capable of achievin' the required result with help from the others."

"Gentlemen," Jim said with pleasure in his voice, "it appears we have some modifications to make."

•••

They had begun immediately to change the hold on the Galileo so at the push of a button not only would the doors close but the new mechanism in the roof would part and allow the sun light to enter while the bars they had installed would not allow the creature to escape.

Jim watched as his men rushed to and fro, trying to make sure the work was completed by the time the sun disappeared so they could be safe and secure within the confines of the Galileo. As they had worked Jim came to the silent conclusion that he would be the one to lure the creature into the hold.

He had not mentioned it to anyone, with any luck he would not have to, it would simply happen the way he wanted it to. He would not lose any more of his men to this thing, he could not ask that of them. Plus, he had a score to settle and at this point that was all that mattered.

If McCoy knew any of what was going on in his head he would of course, true to form, try to convince Jim otherwise. It was inevitable he would do so.

It was at this point that McCoy came to stand on Jim's left side.

"Jim… this won't bring Spock back… and it won't make you feel better…"

So he did know this was more about revenge than anything else. He hides his thoughts very well, Jim thought to himself.

"What makes you think I do this to make myself feel better?"

"I've known you for a long time Jim Kirk… but I've never seen you like this before. Your crew needs you."

"And they have me Bones. What are you trying to get at?"

"Just because your desires happen to coincide with what is best for the crew doesn't mean you're there for them!" McCoy snapped as he turned from Jim and walked away in a huff.

Jim barely spared him a second thought as he continued to watch his crew hard at work as hatred for the creature pulsed through his veins.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: R  
Pairing: Spock/Kirk  
Spoilers/Warnings: AU, male/male pairing, blood play, violence  
Word Count: ~2190  
Disclaimer: Star Trek TOS and all its characters, belong to Paramount and its affiliates. This was written for my own enjoyment and no money is being made from it.  
Summary: On the planet Renatus lives a creature that is known throughout the galaxy. This creature has the power over life and death and it is this planet that a landing party from the Enterprise is forced to land on.

•••

The sun had once again winked out before any of them had thought it would and it heralded the return of the creature. All of the personnel who were still outside rushed to the Galileo, one of the security personnel rushing into the closest open area of the shuttle, the hold.

The man ran into the open doors of the makeshift prison, his screams for help desperate though there was not much anyone could do but watch as the creature entered behind him and began to drain him.

The doors quickly slid shut as the button that controlled them was pressed, the creature looking surprised at where he found himself as he felt the effects of the silver. It hissed in anger that it had been tricked into this place, a place that there was no escape from and that was missing a roof, which in a few mere hours would allow the sun to hit his flesh.

Its eyes connected with Jim's who was standing in the corner, watching the creature with arms crossed and a self-satisfied smile on his face regardless of the fact that yet another of his crew members had been killed.

One of the remaining security personnel moved to talk to Jim in hushed whispers as Jim made it clear that there was to be at least three men in here at all times to make sure the creature did not escape and was destroyed as planned.

The creature continued to look at Jim, to look within him as he searched Jim's soul in an attempt to find something he could use against him.

"You love him," he rasped, the voice something horrid to hear.

"Love who?"

"The one I took last night. The one who I gave life to."

Jim's hands balled into fists at the words, something the creature saw right away.

"Ah. I see. So he did mean something to you. Then be content that I have given him life everlasting. That he will never grow old, will live forever. Is now a child of the night."

"You killed him!" Jim yelled, the agony lacing through his voice at the words, the hatred still present.

"He has been reborn as one of us."

"There are more of you?" Jim asked appalled at the thought of having more to hunt down and kill.

"That is for me to know mortal."

"Tell me where he is!" Jim pleaded.

"He will find you when he is ready. The bond he shares with you is strong. He brought it with him into the next life."

Jim rushed at the bars, grabbing them as his knuckles turned white.

"I will enjoy watching you die."

The creature simply smiled, "I wish I could be there for your rebirth. It would be truly something to behold."

Jim drew pleasure, perhaps too much, as he watched the creature writhe in agony as the sun touched its skin, blistering it wherever it touched. The screams were those filled with the pain of a true death that was faster and faster approaching as he lost more and more of the force that was keeping him alive.

It was over within moments as the creature turned into nothing more than a pile of ash as the sun reached its zenith in the sky, but Jim did not order the remains out. He left them there until the sun no longer entered the area, watching the entire time as the hatred burned but then began to go out as Jim realized that was it, the creature was dead. It was after this realization that he ordered the ashes be burned and then buried.

•••

He felt so drained; the adrenaline brought on by all he was feeling towards the creature draining from his body and simply leaving him numb. It gave him the chance to actually think about what had happened to the one he loved, to Spock. He had become a distant thought as his mind was consumed by the need to destroy. Now there was nothing that was keeping the thoughts at bay and they began to bombard him as they demanded to be recognized.

He collapsed onto the bed as he began to let out all the emotion that until this point was suppressed by other more demanding emotions and this thought made him sick.

How was it that all thoughts of Spock had been so completely lost until this point? Is that how he got by? By suppressing everything good by letting the bad rise up?

Now all he could feel was grief that Spock had been taken from him at a point in both of their lives where they had come to the conclusion that they loved one another. It was still a relatively new relationship, going from being just friends to lovers in the matter of a heartbeat. That had been almost half a year ago though it was much longer in the making.

His tears silently fell since he would not allow any noise to pass through his lips, which would alert those beyond the door to what he was doing.

He had no wish at the moment to speak to McCoy or any of the others. All he wanted to do was to get out of the shuttle and into the night, which was safe once more now that the creature had been destroyed.

With this new task in mind he stood up, checking to make sure that there was no one watching his movements. When he saw there was no one, he quickly made his way out of the ship without being caught.

The night air was cool against his skin as he looked up at the sky, which had so many stars in it. The night sky also held something he had not seen yet on this planet, the moon.

It bathed the world in its glow as Jim moved into the forest, leaving the Galileo and all the others behind him. He took in a great lungful of air as he tried to clear his head of all the things he did not want to think about at the moment, including the face of Spock.

Jim blindly walked into the forest, quickly losing track of where he was the longer he walked. He needed to get lost, something he really never could do since so many depended on him for everything.

Spock depended on you. Trusted you and look where it has gotten him.

Jim quickly shook his head in an attempt to rid his mind of those extraneous thoughts though it did little if any good.

_Why did you really come out here?_

_To clear my head…_

_Are you sure that's the only reason?_

Jim began to really examine why he had come out here, why he wanted to get away.

_I want to find Spock!_

_What if you don't like what you find?_

_This is Spock. Spock! No matter what happens he could not have changed that much!_

The internal dialogue was cut off as he heard what must have been a twig snap not twenty feet in front of him. His heart began to beat furiously as the fear raced through his frame, the adrenaline rising, making him want to turn and flee. He refused to give in to his primal instinct, he had to know.

"Spock!" his voice echoed into the night, only further showing how very alone he was.

There was no response. Jim did not really expect to receive one and he certainly did not expect to see a form begin to materialize from seemingly thin air in front of him.

He stood as a silhouette against the full moon, standing as still as if he were made from stone. Jim began to hear shouts in the distance but knew it would be some time before any of the crew found him in this endless maze of trees.

The figure simply stared at Jim. Jim started to lose his courage as he took in Spock who seemed to have changed even though Jim wanted so desperately for that to not be true. This was the being whom usually created feelings of love, of safety, an anchor in a world that would have dragged him down. His deep need for Spock began to consume everything else and he knew he would not be able to live in a world that did not have Spock in it.

This thought made him afraid, truly afraid as the implications of it began to circle in his head.

Jim saw Spock bow his head as if he was disappointed, most likely sensing or smelling the fear on Jim. Spock took that fear to mean that Jim no longer wanted to be with him, that all they were was at end but Spock would not let that happen. He needed Jim and he would be his again.

Spock was suddenly standing over Jim, his movement undetectable to Jim's eyes. Jim felt himself involuntarily flinch at the presence of Spock, which seemed so much more daunting.

Jim could see his eyes, red eyes that bored into Jim's soul searching it for an answer that Spock desperately needed. Jim could feel himself drowning in those eyes before he could catch himself.

They were a deep crimson, reminiscent of blood pooling on the ground; eyes that denoted to Jim that this being was hungry for the blood it needed in order to stay alive.

Is he going quench that thirst that burns in his eyes by draining me?

Jim felt as if he was paralyzed by curiosity and a feeling of longing that washed over him, which he felt for this creature that still resembled Spock. This still had to be Spock. Jim was not sure what would happen to him if he found out that Spock was truly dead. How could he go on in a world that was devoid of the one being he had loved beyond all others?

His being screamed at what a union with Spock now meant. It would mean that he would not be able to be a starship captain anymore, something he had worked most of his life to achieve. When he thought what life would be like without Spock though, it was akin to having the air ripped from his lungs. It made Starfleet look just as unappealing. He needed Spock like he had never needed any one else.

As this all flashed through Jim's mind in an instant as Spock bent towards Jim's neck. Spock's lips brushed against the sensitive skin that they found causing Jim to shiver. Spock hummed in his throat, a mix of a laugh and a sound of his rising desire that Jim was distinctly aware of. Jim's desire was also rising as he thought of what he had done with this being and what could easily happen now if he allowed it to.

He whispered in Kirk's ear, "See the power I wield over you. You will be mine again. Things will be just as they were, because I need you Jim Kirk just as you need me."

The next thing Jim knew Spock had let him go. Before Jim could utter anything to Spock about what he wanted to say, the night had swallowed Spock. One minute his reassuring presence was there and the next it was gone.

Jim's legs would no longer support his weight as the adrenaline left his body. He landed hard on his knees, his hands supporting him as he tried to catch his breath. It felt like the trees were pressing in on him, trying to squeeze all the air from his lungs. He was alone, so very alone and it was this that scared him the most.

People who cared about his well being and respected him always surrounded him yet he still felt so alone when they were around. He never felt that when Spock was near him. Spock was able to drive that feeling of loneliness and despair away.

Now that Spock was once again unreachable, Jim could feel his world collapsing around him and it was choking him to death.

McCoy was the first to reach him. He skidded to a halt next to Jim as he lowered himself to look into his friend's face. It was deathly pale, his chest heaving in an attempt to breathe as the sweat poured off his face.

McCoy firmly took him by the arms as he lifted the dead weight of Jim to stand on his feet, all of his weight resting on McCoy as his head dropped down to his chin.

"C'mon, Jim… help me out a little here."

Jim could hear the words but could not make out the meaning behind them. His eyes took in the face of his long time friend but he saw nothing.

McCoy was genuinely worried when he saw that expression. "How 'bout some help over here."

From the night one of the security personnel came up on the other side of Jim, helping to alleviate some of the weight from McCoy as they made their way back to the Galileo.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: R  
Pairing: Spock/Kirk  
Spoilers/Warnings: AU, male/male pairing, blood play, violence  
Word Count: ~1560  
Disclaimer: Star Trek TOS and all its characters, belong to Paramount and its affiliates. This was written for my own enjoyment and no money is being made from it.  
Summary: On the planet Renatus lives a creature that is known throughout the galaxy. This creature has the power over life and death and it is this planet that a landing party from the Enterprise is forced to land on.

•••

Jim awoke slowly as if he had been drugged, a possibility that could have very well been the truth if he knew McCoy well enough. The sunlight hit his face from the cockpit window, the warmth seeping down to his bones and he felt content until he remembered what had happened last night.

It began to crush him into the bed the more he thought about it, something he tried desperately not to do.

McCoy chose this moment to walk in, saving Jim from himself for the time being though Jim could only guess what it was that McCoy wanted to talk about.

"We need to talk," McCoy stated, knowing Jim would most likely fight him on it.

"About what, Bones. I'm tired…"

"You probably are but we both know you have no intention of sleeping."

Jim thought about pushing the issue more in an attempt to get McCoy to back down but when he tried he found himself having trouble keeping up his defenses. Without realizing what he was saying he began to speak.

"I just… I can't believe this is happening… I wanted… I wanted so badly to give into him last night… I thought… you have no idea how much I need him Bones…"

"I can guess," McCoy said ruefully.

"Why did it have to be him?! HIM!?"

McCoy had no answer as Jim tried and failed to hold back the tears that fell, his self-control losing out over the emotions that were trying to show themselves to the world.

"You need to rest Jim… you need your strength and your wits about you."

Jim simply nodded, as all the fight that had been present through most of this ordeal left him.

McCoy turned to leave the room knowing Jim always preferred to have time alone with his thoughts. He also knew that it was an empty statement where Jim was involved when he told him to rest.

When Jim knew McCoy was not going to come back in, he pushed himself off from the bed as he tried desperately to find something, anything that he could do to keep himself busy and his mind on anything other than Spock.

It was a futile attempt though as the thoughts came rushing back at him with a ferocity that he had been unaware they could possess.

Jim was at a loss as to why Spock had not taken him there and then when he had the chance, he had been hoping that Spock would.

So why hadn't he? Did he think I no longer wanted to be with him?

Jim watched as the sun seemed to be consumed by the hill that the Galileo sat at the bottom of. It was this hill that now had a figure on it. He could only see his silhouette but knew immediately who it was and felt himself being drawn towards him. The cape he now wore billowed in the wind and his eyes seemed to bore through Jim and he could swear Spock smiled as once again he allowed the night to swallow his figure.

•••

That night, Jim tossed and turned as Spock's slightly altered face was the subject of all his dreams. There was something there in the eyes, eyes that no longer burned with hunger but burned with the need for Jim, the need that Jim knew all too well as they went to bed with one another each night.

"Jim," Spock almost whimpered, "I need you. Come to me. We can still be together, we can still be happy."

"Spock," Jim said as he slowly approached Spock.

"Please," Spock begged, "Please do not be afraid of me. You know me."

Jim reached out a hand, a hand that gently touched Spock's cheek as he began to caress it as he had so many times before. The reaction was the same one Spock used every time, he leaned into the caress and turned his head just enough to kiss Jim's palm.

Arms that possessed Vulcan strength and now the added strength of what he had become pulled Jim close, each feeling the other's arousal at the contact.

"Jim, nothing need change between us. I still love you and I always will. From now until the end of time."

"I know. I don't want things to change. I want to be with you."

Jim looked up into the chocolate brown eyes he adored, the eyes he could get lost in as he was now. Vulcan lips connected with his human ones, the kiss gentle at first but becoming more brutal as Spock hungered for more. Spock's actions became rougher, his lips claiming as much of Jim as he could reach. Those lips traveled down to Jim's neck, a neck that had a strong pulse, a pulse that Spock could see even better now with eyes that had been enhanced with the transformation.

He slowly lowered his lips to the pulse that ran strongest, his tongue following it from the base of Jim's neck to under his chin. He felt Jim shudder at the sensation running rampant through his body, his head falling back to expose that neck more to Spock.

Spock's mouth slowly opened, revealing the sharp teeth he now possessed, teeth that slowly reached for that neck and then quickly pierced it. Jim hissed at the pain, his hands tightening on Spock's shoulders as Spock began to drink from Jim. The blood was sweet, tasting of what Spock imagined spring would taste like. It was incredibly warm, that warmth becoming his own as it traveled through his body. He drank only sparingly from Jim, not wanting to drain him to the point he would have to turn him just yet.

When Spock stopped, Jim whimpered, the feeling of euphoria leaving the moment Spock stopped draining him.

"I will come for you tomorrow. You have things to prepare for," Spock responded to Jim's silent question.

"Must you go," Jim said as he laid his head on Spock's chest, feeling slightly woozy from the loss of blood but strangely content, the ecstasy running unchecked through his body.

"I must. But I promise I will come back for you." His lips once again claimed Jim's, Jim reciprocated in kind and then the kiss was broken and Jim found himself all alone.

It was dark and he was alone again. The dark began to crush him, to box him in on all sides. He could not breath, could feel sweat begin to form all over his body and then he was falling and there was no way to stop.

He awoke sweating in bed with a jump, not realizing at first that it had all been a dream. However when he put his hand to his neck he could feel something warm and sticky there. He regarded fingers that he drew away from that substance and saw they were covered in blood.

He quickly made his way over to the mirror that was on the opposite wall and could see that there were two tiny holes in his neck which were still bleeding, the lines of blood trickling down and tickling wherever it went.

McCoy walked in and saw what Jim was looking at, his eyes opening wide in shock at what he saw as he pieced together what must have happened.

"Jim!" he yelled.

Jim jumped at being caught though he for the life of him could not figure out why seeing as it was his life and he could chose for himself what to do with it.

Jim simply stared at McCoy, daring him to say anything further; when he did not, Jim stripped off the shirt he wore which now had blood stains on it and began to clean away what was on his neck.

"Jim," McCoy said in a controlled voice, "don't let yourself be drawn in… there's no return from that… think of what you have here… think of what it would mean to follow him now…"

"He means more to me than anything else Bones. Surely you know that."

McCoy hung his head, "I am well aware of what you would do for that hobgoblin…"

"Then I am well aware of what I am doing. I won't lose him Bones… I just won't… not even for the Enterprise…"

McCoy simply nodded, realizing this was probably the last time he would see his friend alive.

"We will all miss you…"

Jim smiled sadly at him. "I'll miss you too Bones."

"What about the supplies we need?"

"As you know there was a visitor last night," Jim saw McCoy's eyes flicker to his neck. "I think you will most likely find the supplies you need are in the cargo bay."

"Of course…" McCoy said lamely.

Jim put a hand on McCoy's shoulder, "I want this Bones. I want to be with him. If this is the way it has to be then… so be it."

"What about Starfleet? They won't let this go easily…"

"You'll think of something I'm sure. Just make something up."

"Captain dead. They won't like that…"

"They'll learn to live with it."

McCoy could only nod his head, thinking of what he was going to tell Starfleet when they asked, when he had to write the report on all the dead, all the personnel they had lost and in what ways they had.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: R  
Pairing: Spock/Kirk  
Spoilers/Warnings: AU, male/male pairing, blood play, violence  
Word Count: ~1320  
Disclaimer: Star Trek TOS and all its characters, belong to Paramount and its affiliates. This was written for my own enjoyment and no money is being made from it.  
Summary: On the planet Renatus lives a creature that is known throughout the galaxy. This creature has the power over life and death and it is this planet that a landing party from the Enterprise is forced to land on.

•••

As Spock had promised he returned to Jim that night, it was time for them to be together in living death for eternity.

He came for Jim; no dreams this time, simply there. Jim went to him immediately, the embrace they shared saying everything. Spock slowly pushed Jim back to the bed, lowering him to sit on the edge of it, Spock's lithe body lowering down to look into Jim's eyes.

"There is no going back from this Jim. You are sure this is what you want?" he said it as if he doubted that this was what Jim wanted, the worry of being rejected apparent.

Jim gently kissed him. "I will always want you Spock. Just as you will always want me."

Spock closed his eyes in relief, coming up to capture Jim's lips as he pushed him back onto the bed completely. Spock's body pushed Jim into the mattress, claiming Jim's body for his own after he removed the clothing that kept them from each other.

He entered Jim, thrusting into him. The action elicited a moan of pleasure from Jim as he wriggled beneath Spock, allowing him more access. Spock leaned down, his tongue trailing paths all along Jim's skin, making his way slowly to Jim's neck.

Jim's fingers raked down Spock's back, making his head fling backward as he hissed. His head came back down fast, his mouth open as he latched onto Jim's neck, teeth sinking with ease into the flesh, opening the vein that held Kirk's life force within.

He began to drink more deeply than he had the previous time he had tasted Jim; this time he had a purpose to his actions, this time he was making Jim to be like him.

Spock could feel Jim's pulse slowing as he lost more and more blood to Spock. Jim's grasp became weaker and weaker, his hands slipping down and off of Spock's back. His hands fell onto the bed as his eyes became glassy. He stared off into the distance as the blood rushed in his ears. He felt himself being pulled away from the moment; from Spock against his neck, from Spock still inside of him, thrusting his hips every now and then as he continued drinking until the right moment.

The moment came where Jim was between life and death, straddling the edge; it was then that Spock sat back, slicing his neck open and allowing the blood to flow freely from the wound. He picked up Jim's head as a mother would a baby's, gently placing Jim's lips over the wound, willing him to drink.

"Jim," he cooed, "it is time."

It sounded like Spock was at the other end of a tunnel, a tunnel that was incredibly long and which echoed, making his voice bounce around in Jim's head. He tried to obey Spock, to begin drinking the blood that was offered him but his tongue and mouth would not obey him. He could feel the blood collecting on his lips, pooling in his mouth as his throat reflexively swallowed the blood. The more he swallowed the more and more strength the he received as it traveled in his body.

He was soon latched onto Spock's neck, his hands coming up to pull him closer, holding it there as he gorged himself on the life giving blood. Spock moaned with the feeling of Jim's mouth and tongue sucking his neck, the waves of pleasure traveling through him making his body sing. All too soon Spock was gently detaching him though Jim wanted more so much more, a more that he would have to get later as the sleep over took him, the deepest sleep he had ever been under.

•••

The moon had just risen, a full moon that was covering the land with its glow though the two creatures that were out in it could see just as well on a night that had no moon.

The one had eyes that were seeing things clearly for the first time, the transformation making them distinguish everything; the ripples of the bark, the grooves in the grass, the composition of the dirt. The sight he now possessed was better than any other being that was known in the whole galaxy.

He was looking at the moon, a moon that now seemed to be brighter than the sun to him, a moon that he could not look at too long as his eyes began to hurt.

He could hear everything; the animals running through the forest miles in the distance, sounding so close, close enough for him to hear their hearts beating the precious blood through their veins, music to Jim's ears. He could hear the bugs in the ground, tunneling, moving the earth out of their way.

He could smell the blood of everything around him, making his eyes deepen with hunger, the deep red only becoming more pronounced the longer he stood there.

"You know what to do," Spock whispered.

Jim smiled, running off into the woods with a speed that he was only just now capable of, his heightened senses making it easy to avoid the trees whizzing past him. He was on the deer within an instant, the doe unaware of what had hit before she could even feel the pain of Jim biting through her neck as he began to drink, the blood humming through his veins, giving him another night of life.

Spock watched from a distance, his own kill already dead, his body already full of the life giving liquid needed to stay alive. His first kill had not been as clean as Jim's; he had tried to fight his new nature before he had embraced it, his maker looking on in disgust as Spock watched the life blood of the animal he had just slit the throat of soak into the dirt. He had gradually felt himself dieing the real death, his body fighting his mind for survival, the instinct of staying alive over ruling the mind. The instinct drowned out everything else as he finally gave into the hunger, all his morals leaving with that first taste of the blood.

Jim looked back at Spock as the animal breathed its last, the blood dripping down from his mouth and onto the ground where it collected in tiny pools before the dry ground claimed it as its own.

Spock held out a hand to Jim; a hand that Jim took as Spock pulled Jim to him, holding onto him as a man does a life preserver.

He passionately kissed Jim, tasting the blood from his lips, licking it off of him as Jim explored Spock's mouth with his own tongue. Spock nipped Jim's lip playfully, regarding his beautiful night creature. Jim's eyes no longer showed hunger but desire, the hazel eyes following him into death.

"Will every night be like this?" Jim asked Spock.

Spock nodded, "We must feed every night. Depending on the size of the animal we may have to more than once."

"And you will be mine forever?"

"I am yours forever. And you are mine. My heart has always belonged to you, both in life and in death."

Spock reclaimed Jim's lips again as he pulled him down to the forest floor, this time it was Jim that took Spock; took him under the vibrant moon, in the grass that seemed to feel like velvet, Spock's body feeling even more soft than he remembered.

"I will love you until the end of time," Jim said as he lay in Spock's arms, the moonlight soaking into his skin in a most pleasing manner.

"My heart belongs to you and no one else, from now until the end of the universe.

They simply stayed there until the setting of the moon, the rising sun forcing them to find shelter for the day that they could no longer be a part of.


End file.
